


The Runaway

by Lenaa412



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Gen, Love, Patrol, Romance, Trust, enemy, forest, treehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaa412/pseuds/Lenaa412
Summary: Loree, an assassin-in-training, escapes from her trainers and hides in the forest. Unbeknownst to her, people live in the forest, and when they find her, they take her captive. Eventually, they see her as more good than evil, and they offer her shelter and a job. However, her past comes to light, and not everyone agrees with it. It doesn’t help that she is being looked for - of course, she doesn’t know this. She plans on running away from this encampment, but before she can do that, the person she is growing closer to finds her plan out and tries to stop her. They come up with a plan that Loree doesn’t like at first, but understands why it needs to be done.





	1. The Runaway

She made it! She finally made it to the edge of the forest, which means she wouldn’t have to go for long until she can rest until tomorrow. She was thinking of a neat tree, a branch at the right angle, on which she can sit up and sleep; or maybe a big tree with its roots sticking out and she can lay down by them.

Loree had many possibilities or resting for the night, and she thought she had thought of every possible one she’d like, but one. She considered everything that can happen during the night, and she even promised herself not to sleep too deeply, in case she’d need to make a run for it. But of course, life doesn’t work that way, does it now? You can’t just decide something so out of your hands to just happen or not happen ... It’s above you. But who can blame someone for dreaming?

When it was so dark, she could hardly see, and she had already tripped over several things – be that twigs, rocks or roots – Loree decided it was time to look for a place to sleep. She had her cape on to cover her against all the things nature threw at her – well, most things – and she had her satchel to use as a pillow. Loree still had some water from the last time she found a gentle stream. Food-wise she had some bread left and a couple frost berries she collected. They are starting to bloom, and that means winter is coming in about a week.

 _“Great time to be without a roof over your head,”_ Loree though when she found the berries.

She came across a bent tree that had enough coverage for her because of a root that was sticking out and because of the trunk growing the way it did.

“Perfect,” Loree said excitedly and threw her satchel down by the trunk. Drinking some water, and eating a slice of bread, thinking it was the shortest dinner she ever had, in every way, she positioned and puffed up her satchel and laid her head on it. Waiting a few minutes for sleep to come, she tried to forget what happened earlier that day and decided to focus on where to now.

“I’ll think about that in the morning,” she decided.


	2. The Night

“I’m telling you, this isn’t the one that is edible!” Bryan raised his voice at his brother, Cole.

“Yes, it is! Look,” Cole said and shoved a handful of the green fruit into his mouth. Chewed it, making a sour face, then swallowed it and proudly looked at Bryan. “See, I’m not dead yet.”

Bryan put his face into his hand, annoyed. “Well, I never said you’d be dead the _second_ you eat it!”

“Can you argue any _louder_ , please?” Todd asked them sarcastically, giving them a look that clearly radiated annoyance off him, as well as telling them to shut up.

Bryan and Cole looked away from each other and found the dirt suddenly more interesting.

“If you have forgotten, we’re on patrol, not on an _expedition_! We’re supposed to stand guard and report back. We can’t listen and spot anyone if you’re a) speak too loudly and b) scare them away by doing so. So, please, _shut up_!”

Cole’s stomach grumbled loudly, and he pressed his hands against it.

“I told you so,” Bryan whispered, with a smug look on his face as Cole stepped aside to ... help his situation. Todd just sighed loudly, rolling his eyes, and returned to his position in walking and scouting the dark forest, his hand not letting go of his short-sword at his side.

In the distance, you could see a faint glow of a torch, the other three members of their group, patrolling on the other end. Three people went to the four directions, and Todd cursed the moment he pulled Bryan’s and Cole’s names out of the pot to have them as his partners.

They decided this way about the patrols. Everyone’s names went into the pot, and each night twelve of them went out on patrol. It was sort of fair, of course, some liked who they got for that time, and some didn’t.

“Can you hurry up?” Todd heard Bryan call out to his brother.

“I swear I’m going to kill these two one day,” Todd murmured to himself as he turned around with haste and walked back to the other two. “Go, check on him instead of yelling from over here.” Todd pointed towards where Cole went minutes ago and Bryan, nodding, went after his brother.

Too many minutes later, as Todd was about to thunder after them, Bryan appeared, his face in a frown. This made Todd’s anger and frustration towards him and his brother disappear in seconds and got replaced with confusion and curiosity.

Bryan waved to follow him. “Come one. Cole found something.”

“What did he find this time? Another slug?” Todd asked, rolling his eyes as he followed him into the bushes, pushing them aside in annoyance that they were in his way.

He hated the forest, with all its slimy creatures and thorny bushes and inedible plants. He wished he could go back to where he came from, but that was as impossible as these two growing a brain for both of them to use.

“As funny as that time was ...,” Bryan chuckled, “... no. He found a person. Right at the border.” He waved to Todd to follow him, and they sped up, Todd hearing the impatience and ushering in Bryan’s words. He believed him, but he didn’t know why. They could easily cry wolf anytime, and say it was just a prank to entertain themselves or to get out of patrol; or both.

When Todd saw Cole, he rushed over to him, passing Bryan whose expression Todd didn’t care about, if it was surprised and irritated, Todd just wanted to know if they were telling the truth or not and he could finally dice them up as this being the last straw.

But Cole turned out to be right.

A girl was laying by the tree that marked the border of their territory. They knew because there was a tree just like this planted in a sort of deflected oval shape around their base. That, and because their symbol – a bird sitting on a ‘Y’ shaped twig – carved into the bottom of the trunk. Of course, this the girl couldn’t see because she was on the other side, and even if she saw, she couldn’t have noticed, and if she noticed, and she couldn’t have known what it meant. No one did, apart from those who did.

“What should we do?” Cole asked, quietly, though it seemed that the girl was well tired. She hasn’t woken up to them yet; however, they have been here for several minutes now, and she was still in deep slumber.

Todd pushed Cole aside gently as he approached the girl, specifically her bag under her head. There was a half-symbol imprinted on the bag, but her hair and the hood of her cape was covering it. As slowly and gently as he could, he pushed it aside to see the symbol and straightened right up as he recognised it.

“Todd?” Bryan asked, concerned.

“Cover her eyes and tie her hands. We’re taking her back to the camp.”

“What?” Cole asked, not quietly, and Bryan smacked him across the head. “Ouw.”

“You heard me,” Todd nodded to them and crouched down by the girl again. He had a small amount of Sleep Draught left – it was made from the plants growing in the forest including valerian and some others, Todd is not the one bothering about this – and let a few drops touch the girl’s lips; just to make the journey back untroubled.


	3. The Leader

“–t awake yet,” Loree heard someone say. She tried to open her eyes, but she felt so tired – exhausted, more like – that she couldn’t. “Wait, look,” the same person whispered. She was starting to panic now, and as she tried to move, she realised her hands were tied to the chair she was sitting on. Then she felt the something over her eyes, and that was another part of why she couldn’t see.

“Who are you?” The same person who talked before asked.

“Where am I?” Loree asked back, trying to remain calm.

“We’re the ones asking the questions!” He barked, but another person shushed him, and that person stood up, as Loree heard. There were footsteps then a door closing, creaking, then something scraping on the floor.

This person who was here with Loree didn’t say anything yet, and it was making her feel uncomfortable; not knowing what this person is doing, if they are watching her or just thinking.

“Where am I?” Loree attempted to ask again, in case she got an answer from this person this time.

“You’re at our base. Who are you?” He replied and asked straight away, not leaving room for any questions from Loree.

“I’m Loree. Why am I at your base?”

He stood up and took a few steps. “You were found at the border of our territory. You were brought here because we believe you are a spy to the Fifth Kingdom.”

“Why do you think that? I’m not a spy!”

“Just what one would say,” he muttered and sat back down. “We saw the crest on your bag.”

Loree sighed, looking down, realising what he meant. “Yes. Would you listen to my explanation, or should I not bother?” She tilted her head, curious of his answer, but all she heard was the creaking of a chair, and a sigh, which she took as a sign to start. “The crest was on the bag because it came from there. I came from the Fifth Kingdom. Past tense, because I don’t belong there anymore. I’m not going back! I knew if I met someone on my journey, and if they saw the bag, they would either have a thousand questions or just execute me then and there. I am glad you are the former.”

“I believe everyone is innocent until proven guilty,” he added.

Loree turned her head to the side slightly, pouting, feeling like she failed. “But you don’t believe me.”

“Not entirely. There is a lot more to this story of yours,” he said, leaning forward as Loree could tell by the creaking of the chair and the closer presence of him.

“You’re not wrong, but why would I share my story with a complete stranger who had me kidnapped and tied to a chair and, oh, blindfolded me to prevent me from seeing their ‘base’,” she said, mockingly.

“I’ll give you that,” he said and stood up, taking the chair with him and putting it down somewhere. “I’ll tell you what, tell me enough of your story, your _true_ story not some made-up one, and I’ll decide upon hearing that if I believe you that you’re not a spy.”

“And what then?”

“I’ll let you go, or find a use for you here, or I’ll kill you. I haven’t decided yet,” he finished.

“I like my options,” she said sarcastically. “Fine.” She leaned back as much as she can to show she was comfortable. “I assume you are familiar with the Fifth Kingdom.”

“I am.”

“Excellent, then I don’t have to go into the details of its ... situation.”

“No, I know it’s the most messed up kingdom of all the seven.”

“Great. So ... You know the King of the Fifth Kingdom, King Aiden ... Well ... He got executed. I don’t know how, though it touches me deeply, believe it or not. He wasn’t the worst ruler, he could’ve been better had he not taken that _snake_ into his court.”

“Your point?” He interrupted.

“Getting there. So, King Aiden got executed, and obviously since he didn’t have a wife, therefore, any heirs, a new king or queen would be _nominated_ by the people. Well, that is what should happen, right? Not this time. The Snake appointed himself, and because of the years he spent by the King, he knew how to influence all the other members of the court and all the important people.

“Of course, the people didn’t like this or him, and there were some ... protests ... against this, against him, which ended in the protesters just – _poof_ – overnight. So, the remaining people who were against his new rule could’ve chosen, stand by him or die. About half the kingdom was against him, and half of that half died by his men’s hand, and the other half either planned to leave but failed, attempted to leave and failed or left and ... well, they are wherever they are now.” Loree shrugged finishing.

“I take it you’re the latter.”

“Yes.”

“It’s a nice story,” he sighed, “but this doesn’t make me believe you’re not a spy.”

“How could it not? I just told you I _fled_ the kingdom. They are either after me or ... I don’t know, but that’s what I assume.” She shook her head. “What more can I say to convince you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you could continue by explaining what the weapon we found in your bag is.”

“You went through my bag?” She asked, shocked and disbelieving.

“Yes. For our safety. We don’t want this... _thing_ to be in your or somebody else’s hand who may use it for worse than you would.” Loree looked down, searching for the right words. “Well?”

She heard metal clicking, and she recognised the clicking for she had practised with it and grew to it so, that she could identify the sound it made from a mile.

“Put it down before you lose a finger. It’s well sharp,” Loree hissed through her teeth.

“I can see that. What I’m still waiting for is an explanation of what it _is_.” She heard he put it back down.

Loree sighed. “It’s a special foldable knife I made for myself.”

“Why would you need something like this?”

Loree knew that if she said what she thought if she continued her story, he would stop listening to whatever she said after it; it would be pointless. He would write her off as what he would think she is, even though it’s not true.

“Why would you need something like this?” He repeated, more irritated this time that she didn’t answer at first.

“We were required to make a weapon of our own as one of our tests,” she said, gulping, forming the right words in her head to make them contain every answer to his every question, present and future.

“What do you mean ‘we’ and what ‘task’?”

“‘We’ as in my team and I, and ‘task’ as in,” she took a deep breath, “as in one of the tasks we had to do during our training.”

He scoffed and took a deep breath. “Go on, what ‘training’?” She heard the smug smile on his face by the way he asked this question. He thinks he has won, and in a way he did.

Loree looked down and continued quieter, feeling like she was defeated, feeling like she gave him exactly what he wanted. “My assassin training under the king’s flag.”

He scoffed and laughed victoriously. “So, hmm, so you weren’t _just_ a loyal servant of the late King Aiden, you were one of his _assassins_ ,” he said more like a statement than a question.

“I didn’t finish my training, none of us did because this happened a few months into it! It takes _two years_ to become a Royal Assassin, and it wasn’t even my choice to join the team! –”

“I don’t care about the details. The point is that you _started_ to become someone I assumed you _were_.”

“Oh, _now_ you don’t care about the details?” She asked, rolling her eyes, though that wasn’t visible. He crossed the space between them and stopped in front of her.

“Listen here, I knew you were bad news as soon as my men stepped into the base with you, but I have allowed you to explain yourself, to prove me wrong, and then I could have let you go. But no-o-o! You _had to_ prove me right, therefore giving me no other choice than to _kill_ you.”

“As if any of this was _my fault_ ,” Loree murmured.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I won’t be the one to debate this any longer–,” Darren said but got cut off suddenly. This caught Loree’s attention, and frowning, she tried to figure out why. “Did you say you _made_ this?”

She nodded. “With my own two hands from scrap metal. Why?”

“Maybe I _won’t_ kill you.” He was talking to himself, Loree could tell that much. “Maybe I have a use for you in this base. You could prove yourself right when you say you’re not a spy, even though you trained to be an assassin.”

“Why do you trust me after hearing all this?” The words slipped out of Loree’s mouth before she could hold herself back.

“The fact that you’re still tied to the chair, and that I’m still standing, and that no one has come in the past three hours since you’ve been here and that you just ... genuinely don’t _look_ like an assassin.”

“And they say girls are hard to follow,” she muttered sideways.

“They are. Now, I’m going to remove your blindfold and untie you. No funny business.”

“Who says my hands are still tied?” Loree asked and heard him walk behind her, where her hands _were_ tied, but she was in the midst of untying it when this happened.

“You’re the worst assassin I’ve ever met!”

“One, I’m not an assassin. Not yet, and two, you never met an assassin.” Loree squinted from the sudden light and looked down as he removed the blindfold too quickly.

She finally saw where she was, in a wooden cabin and through the only window in front of her, she could see the trees, but from _above_. She also saw more huts like this one at the same level or a bit lower. She finished freeing her hands in seconds, stood up and stepped towards the window, but he stepped in front of her.

“Don’t even think about it.” He looked determined to stop her by all means from getting her knife, which she realised was on a wooden table under the window after his arm was extended, preventing her from reaching it. He must have thought she was walking over to get that.

“All right, but I was actually admiring the other huts. They are _on_ the trees! They’re treehouses!” She said, amazed, looking over his shoulder, out the window.

“Let’s go outside.” He put the knife in the bag and put it in the cupboard under the table but then he stopped to think for a second. All this while Loree was turned around and headed to the door, so she didn’t see where he put it. She opened the door just when he straightened up, and he hurried after her, thinking she would want to get away.

When she stepped out and looked around, she saw two men outside, one by the door and one further down, both staring daggers at Loree. As he stepped out of the hut, Darren relaxed as he saw Loree was still here and didn’t run away as he thought she would. Loree stepped to the railing and looked around.

It was still dark, but since she was up in the trees, she could see over a few trees and see the horizon faintly, and see that sunrise was here in about an hour. A light fog sat on and around the forest as far as Loree’s eyes could see, and people were buzzing under her on the path between the two rows of huts on the ground.

“Let’s go,” he said, nodding to the right where the ‘bridge’ led downwards, connecting the huts. The cabin they were in was the last one in the line, as well as the highest up. Loree thought they’d have to go past all the hut to get down – as she saw some people at the end, by the lower cabins, descending on vertical ladders –, but he took a sharp right and pointed to a ladder.

“Follow me. I’ll take you to Callum.”

“Who is Callum?”

“He is our blacksmith. Unofficial. He is the best at what he does, but you might give him either a challenge or an ally.”

“What’s your name by the way?” Loree asked frowning, realising he hadn’t told her his name and she hasn’t asked for it yet.

“Darren,” he said as he stepped on the first step, holding onto the tree branch on his left.

“By the way, everyone is looking at you, I assume you’re the leader?” She asked as they were descending. He didn’t answer, only when both of them were down on the ground.

“You could say that. But it’s unofficial. More like ... everyone is accepting that my word is above everyone else’s.”

“So, a leader.”

He sighed, but something shone in his eyes. “Yes, I am the leader,” he repeated in a way that made Loree not want to get on his wrong side. Ever.


	4. The Blacksmith

Darren took Loree to the other side, to a hut which was in-between two massive trees. The trunks hugged the building from the sides, while it was about two times taller than the other cabins. It was made from stone until it reached the height of a person, then it continued from wood. On the roof, from the double chimney smoke snaked out, in all directions instead of just upwards due to a plate covering the top but leaving a gap for the smoke to escape.

From inside, both could hear the clanging of someone hitting metal, and could feel the heat flowing out of there from the glassless windows on either side of the half double door. It was a strange door, Loree admitted herself; the top half of both the wings were opened inside, while the bottom halves were closed, letting the cold air in, and the warm air out.

As Darren held the door open for Loree, letting her step in in front of him, Todd approached Darren.

“What are you doing?” He hissed at Darren, but was looking at Loree and hearing him, she turned around, looking at him confused. Darren let go of the door, huffing at Todd’s annoyance, and stepped aside, to the side of the building to talk with him.

“You don’t get to question me,” he told him, not wanting an argument about this right now, with Loree probably listening in. “She will be of use for us in there with Callum. This decision will benefit the base as well as us because she can’t go snooping around.”

“Yes, she can,” Todd argued.

“Have you met Callum?” Darren scoffed, straightening up. “He doesn’t let anyone out of his sight if they work for him. He worked Ryan from sunrise to sunset.”

“You’re right,” Todd admitted, but the words were as much of a pain as if his teeth were being pulled out. He was a proud man, he didn’t like to admit when he was wrong. “But I still don’t trust her.”

“Do you think _I_ do?” Darren asked back, quieter in case she was listening. “This is an opportunity to find out if she had meant what she said inside, as well as help us. Callum needs someone working with him.”

“Ryan was the best,” Todd said.

“Loree is just as good. You know that weapon we found. You couldn’t figure it out, and I only could because I dropped it and it twisted. Well, she made that with her own hands, from scrap.”

“And you believed her,” Todd said sceptically.

Darren shook his head. “She said this it proudly when I asked her about it. If she were faking it, if she didn’t make it but stole it, I would’ve known.”

Todd sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. “So, let me get this straight. You want an assassin-in-training girl at our base working as the assistant of the blacksmith to prove herself right that she is indeed not a spy, but still benefiting everyone with this.”

“Yes.”

Todd looked aside, sceptical, and mouthed something inaudible then finally, he scoffed. “Fine.” He threw his hands in the air. “It would be on you when she backstabs someone. Or you.”

“She won’t get the chance because you will be watching her.”

“I will do what, excuse me?” Todd raised his voice, then lowered it to a half-whisper. “I will _not_ follow her around or watch her.” Darren raised a brow while looking straight at Todd. “No!” Todd said, shaking his head. Darren crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on Todd. “Fine.” He growled.

Darren uncrossed his arms and stepped back a step. “You will report to me every day after she turned in for the night. Whenever that may be.” Todd rolled his eyes. “Starting now,” he said and left Todd there, stepping in the workshop.

***

When the man who guarded the hut’s door came to the workshop, Loree realised he was the one talking to Darren in the beginning, when she was waking up. He looked crossed with Darren, and she wondered how he can speak to him like this when Darren is most likely above him. They stepped aside, and though Loree wanted to listen in, she couldn’t hear anything over the clanking noise Callum made. He didn’t even hear them approach the workshop.

Giving up on listening, she stepped further into the workshop. Along the walls, standing were tables and shelves filled with metal bits and pieces; spare pieces for a bigger object, or just knick-knacks as well as tools, lots of tools to form metal pieces. The lighting wasn’t the best. The great forge gave half of the room a warm-toned hue because of the fire and on the other side of the stone walls, wedged in-between the stone pieces were nailed-up drawings, schematics, plans all hand-drawn possibly by Callum, and lit by a stand which reminded Loree of a bird fountain, but its ‘water’ was on fire. Shaking her head, she turned away.

Speaking of Callum, Loree noticed among her admiration of the drawings that the clanking noise was gone and turning around she saw Callum standing over a barrel of water, looking at a piece of metal he was holding with a tongue.

“Hi.” Loree dared to say, loud enough for Callum to hear, but quiet enough for everyone else not to.

Callum, not expecting to hear anyone, dropped the metal piece while turning around. Holding the tongue out as a weapon while ironically being surrounded by sharp – or dull and awaiting sharpening – weapons, he looked at Loree frightened.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Loree said.

“Who are you?” Callum asked.

“She is your assistant until further notice,” Darren said, stepping in, without the other guy.

Callum put the tongue down as he saw Darren, possibly feeling safer. “What do you mean? I’m fine on my own. I don’t need an assistant.”

“But help couldn’t hurt,” Darren argued. “Listen. Give her a chance. She made this herself.” Darren stepped to Callum and gave him the foldable knife Loree had made.

Loree was surprised Darren brought it with him and thought about taking a step to get it from him but remembered that she is hanging by a thread here, that being Darren’s trust in her.

“Is it true?” Callum asked after he twisted and turned and shook the knife to make it work. “Did you really make this yourself?”

“Yes. I,” Loree looked at Darren. “I could show you how it works.”

Darren only blinked slowly, crossing his arms and leaning against the shelf. Something poked him, and annoyed, he moved to lean against the table. Callum gave Loree the knife, and pausing for a moment, thinking, then scrapping the idea, with a few specific hand twists and jerks, Loree opened the knife.

The metal was still shining, though it has never been used. The handle and the blade are both made from metal held together in the middle. Loree demonstrated how easy it is to take it apart, taking the middle part out and getting two blades instead of one, and it was as easy to put it together as to take apart.

“It must have taken you months to come up with this, to perfect it,” Callum said in awe. Darren was quiet but amazed, leaning against the table, uncrossed armed and eyeing Loree.

She shook her head. “No. Not a month. Maybe a week.”

“A week,” Callum breathed while looking at Darren and back to her. “You’re hired. You start right now. Do you have any plans with you?”

She shook her head. “N-no, but I could re-draw a few that I finished. It will only take less than a day.”

“Deal. The drawing materials are over there, behind Darren, help yourself. I want to know about every one of your plans, however silly you may find them,” Callum said, so excited that Loree had a hard time following him.

“Al-all right.” She chuckled and stepped to the desk, and as she did, Darren reached for the knife which was folded back into its original state. Loree put it down on the table, knowing Darren didn’t trust her yet, and after putting it away, he moved towards the door.

“Well, I see there is no need for me here now. Callum, you’re in charge,” he said, but Loree knew he only said it for her to know because Callum, as well as Darren, already knew this was his territory. “Loree, you get Ryan’s old room. Callum, show her.” And he stepped out, letting the half-door shut behind him without looking back.

“It’s through this door, on your left. The one on the right is my room,” Callum said, but there was something in his voice when he said ‘my room’ that made Loree understood the hidden message, that it is off-limits for her.

“Thanks.” She smiled and turned back to the paper to start the last drawing she remembered and work her way back from there.

***

As Darren left the workshop, his men who just arrived back from night patrol found him, wanting to report. He led them up to the hut he held Loree in a few minutes ago and told them to go ahead.

“Other than Todd finding the girl, nothing else happened. No disturbance, nothing on the horizon,” Derek reported who led the patrol to the south.

“Cole found her,” Dalton added. “Not Todd.”

“Then, Cole. Who cares.” Derek shrugged, crossing his arms.

“Same on the west and east side,” Logan and Dalton nodded, giving a look to each other. “Dalton said he and his team did find a dead deer though. If that counts as anything.” Logan shrugged.

“Was this on the east side?” Darren asked back.

“Yes.”

“Maybe an animal wandered down from the mountains. Don’t worry about it for now. If it continues like that for the rest of the week, we’ll investigate further.” Everyone murmured in agreement as he said it. “Anything else?”

“Can we rule Robin out from patrols? He doesn’t do anything,” Dalton added, slightly whining and annoyed.

“Here we go,” Derek rolled his eyes, and Darren threw his hands in the air.

“While we’re here, talking about this, I had Cole and Bryan on two other patrols, and they should be ruled out too,” Logan added.

“ _No one_ is going to be ruled out!” Darren raised his voice, and everyone quieted down. Darren massaged the bridge of his nose and sighing, he looked at the others. “Everyone is going to learn to behave but without your help, they won’t! And no, help is _not_ shouting at them.” Darren went on. “Everyone needs to understand that not everyone is like them. Not everyone is as athletic or can think the same strategic way as the others. Everyone has their own strong points as well as low points.” He paused and let the words sink in. After a second, he continued.

“With the patrols, everyone learns about the territory, gets training as well as adapting to our way of living. It is equally demanding for everyone but in different ways. And now that we have this off our chests, training begins in an hour. Get some sleep. Tell the others too,” he finished and let everyone out of the hut.

When the training began, everyone knew that was the start of the day, it meant for everyone to start their jobs, their responsibilities, be that training, building, cooking, gardening, forging or calculating.

Darren, exhausted from being woken up so early and having to deal with all of what has happened since he was, stepped through the door of his own hut and crashed into bed.


	5. The Training

Loree was in her element in the workshop. Though it was slightly uneventful, she enjoyed working with Callum as well as with all the materials that were there for her to use.

“Loree, can you get me one of the barrels by the main house?” Callum called from by the forge.

“That’s the one on the east side, right?” She asked back.

“Yes, and there should be a wheelbarrow nearby. Don’t try to bring them here without that. They’re too heavy.” he called back, deep in focus.

Without a reply, Loree went out of the workshop, pulling her cloak tighter against the cold weather. Compared to the workshop where it’s always hot, the weather outside was freezing.

She found the main house – where they ate, but it was one of the three houses on the ground, the rest were up in the trees, – and loaded the barrel into the wheelbarrow. It wasn’t hard since Callum showed her a trick, a couple of days ago how to use its weight to her benefit.

On her way back, she spotted a few people leaving an area within the woods where she has never been. Her curiosity spiked, but she had to get rid of the barrel before she could check it out.

“Callum, can I have a break? It’s too hot in here. I need to cool off. The drawings are on the table if you want to start it, and I started gathering a few of the pieces you’d need to start it.”

“Yeah, I guess you can have a short break. I’ll take mine as well. Be sure to eat though. You can easily forget while you’re having fun in here,” Callum shouted back as he was going towards his room.

Loree, smiling victoriously, stepped back out into the cold and went towards where she saw the people come from. She only wanted to see what was there because Callum didn’t show her that part when he did a _brief_ tour on her first day after she finished her drawings.

Walking among the trees, she soon heard grunts and muffled hitting sounds. Half hiding behind the trees, she peeked out from behind them and watched as Darren held the training session to a group of six.

“Hold your head higher and point it where you want to send it. Looking down will make your body shift and make the arrow fly downwards,” he told one of the archers.

Walking around, he two corrected the others too, little things here and there, and when he turned around back to the middle of the clearing, he spotted her behind the tree. He held her gaze as she held her place behind the tree. Finally, he nodded to the side while still looking at her, a motion inviting her to go over there. Taking a deep breath, Loree stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to the nearest one to Darren. Not saying anything, she just looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

“I think you can see better from here,” he said, quieter than his normal voice and returned to the three non-archers.

He handed them each a wooden sword which lay beside a tree trunk on the ground. They formed two groups, one of them with Darren, and practised deflecting and attacking. Some parried more than attacked, and when Darren noticed this, he stopped and corrected those who needed correction. Then he told them to continue as one group of three while he checked on the archers.

While Loree was so focused on the three and how they did what they did, she didn’t notice Darren watching her from the archers.

“Would you like to join, Loree?” he asked as he walked back over. The archers stopped too and looked back to what he meant. “I’m sure you’ll be able to catch up quickly. After all, this can’t be much different to what you went through,” he said with a smirk.

“Actually, it is.” She pushed herself away from the tree. “We didn’t train with _wooden_ swords,” she walked over to Darren and passing him, she slid his dagger out of its case without him noticing, and she continued, “or swords at all.” She turned around to face him and let Darren see the dagger, and for a second, surprise, then panic spread across his face, but his expression quickly returned to the normal, the blank one he always wore.

Not making a move towards her, and neither did the others, he just stared at Loree, trying to estimate her next step, _still_ not trusting her with a weapon.

“Oh, come on.” She relaxed from her stance. “If you still don’t trust me with a weapon, after all this time sharpening and making them as well, might I add, then why did you invite me to join?” She asked and threw the dagger, so it landed blade-in the grass in front of Darren’s foot. He took a step back and looked up at her, shocked. “Oh, please, if I wanted to hit you, I would have. If there is one thing I have practised enough in my _short_ _training_ ,” she said, articulating, “is how to be precise enough.”

“That’s reassuring,” one of the people present, said.

“Well then, since I’m not welcome after all, I’ll be going back. Thanks for the opportunity, though. It was fun while it lasted,” Loree added and turned around, but she didn’t take two steps when she heard a faint clatter on the grass behind her. She stopped and turned around; looking down, she noted the wooden sword not far from her.

“Come on then. Stop wasting everyone’s time.” Darren smiled, smugly, and Loree, rolling her eyes, took her cape off and hung in on a branch.

“I’m telling you, I’m not good with swo–” Darren already charged at her, not sparing her from his best attacks which resulted in her in the dirt after about twenty seconds.

“There’s room for improvement in everyone.” Darren extended his hand towards her, and accepting, she stood up, and they switched partners and continued.

***

They continued up until some of them started to stop and seemingly listen to something. Loree stopped too and listened. She heard a faint _drum-drum pause drum-drum pause_.

“Follow me, everyone quickly!” Darren collected what he could from the ground, and Loree went to grab her cloak, holding the wooden sword, pretending it was a real weapon.

All of them running after Darren, they followed him to the main hut, and through the door in the ground which Loree didn’t notice before. Seemingly a few others didn’t either.

“Go, go, go, go, _go_!” People were shouting and ushering them down the hole in the ground. Loree was one of the last ones to go in, and going down at first it was pitch black, but she saw a faint light from a torch above them, with people sitting along the wall on the ground, opposite each other in the narrow tunnel.

Darren and the other guy who ushered the people down finally came down themselves and shut the top door – the floor – then pushed the other door up – made from metal, possibly this whole thing too under cover of the stone walls – they closed us in.

Loree looked down the narrow tunnel which seemed to be going further down, but everyone sat down along the front and didn’t move. Deciding they wouldn’t move _now_ , Loree sat down too, and surprisingly Darren took his seat next to her.

“What is this? Are we under attack?” She asked him, whispering.

He whispered back. “We might be, but it might be just a drill. I told my men who are in charge of the lookout from above the trees to do drills once a month when they wish. Though they don’t tell me either when exactly they would be doing a drill, they tell me if on that week they plan or not.”

“And did they tell you they were planning one this week?”

“They did, but it might as well be a coincidence and be an attack,” he explained.

“Who would attack you?” Loree asked, raising a brow, slightly confused.

“You’d be surprised. There are a few troops that have discovered us in the past, even though we are right in the middle of this forest.” He scoffed. “Thinking we are the enemy since we do not belong to any of the Kingdoms, not officially, they attacked us. They almost burned down our base, and since then we started building it up into the trees.”

“But you do know they can still burn it down,” Loree added, thinking. “All they need to do is light the tree up.”

“But it would be harder than throwing a torch in through the window.” He smiled knowingly. “The three huts on the ground are essential to be on the ground, they couldn’t be anywhere else, but all of them are built with stone, so that gives a bit more protection than wood,” he explained.

“How long have you been living here?” She asked.

“Just under a year, I think.”

“From where?”

“What?”

“Where did you move here from?” She corrected.

“From further out of the forest,” he said. “To the east, there is a smaller mountain starting, and to the south, a river cuts the forest in half. Our main threat comes from the north,” he added, and somehow this didn’t make Loree feel any better.

Footsteps were heard, and two younger guys came running.

“It’s real. It’s not a drill. The ones from before are back,” one of them said, panting. This caused a lot of people from the gathered forty-fifty to speak all at once, panicked. Darren stood up and put his hand up. Slowly the people started to notice and quieted down.

“This is not a new thing for us, most of us. All we can do now is keep our calm and wait them out. We have enough food and water down here to last all of us a day, but I hope we don’t have to stay down here for long.” His speech seemed to work because the panic started to fade from people’s eyes. “Every hour we’ll scout outside, to see if they are still here; remember, last time we only spent a few hours down here.”

Loree, thinking this worked, relaxed and leaned against the wall when all the angry shouting started.

“This is _her_ fault!”

“ _She_ drew them here!”

“Send _her_ out to them; they’ll go away then.”

 _“Quiet!”_ Darren shouted, and it took him a moment to regain the silence and attention he had. “It is _not_ Loree’s fault, she had been here for several days and not had any contact with anyone outside this base. Callum, did Loree ever leave the workshop for other than to eat or sleep, apart from today?”

“No, she didn’t.”

“Yes, she did it _today_.”

“I went to grab a _barrel_!” Loree stood up, having had enough of this. “You want to blame someone other than yourselves for your own mistakes? I wasn’t even here when they attacked you last time. Who says they weren’t _watching_ you up until this moment? And who says the people who’re attacking now, are from where I am from? Has any of you _seen_ them? Do you _know_ they’re here because of me? Unless your answers are yes, stop jumping to conclusions and own up to your own mistakes!” Loree, having finished, sat back down, crossed her arms and drew up her legs.

Her speech quieted everyone down, only half-murmurs were heard, and those died out soon too. Darren went to talk to the two scouts right after Loree finished, and coming back, he sat back down to next to Loree and opposite the guy who came in last with him.

“That was quite a speech you gave them.”

She sighed. “I shouldn’t have snapped at them. Now they must trust me even less.” She drew her knees closer and put her arms on them. “I was never good on swallowing all the insults people threw at me, and it got me into trouble more than it didn’t.”

“Well, the way I see it, it worked.” He smiled, and Loree sighed.

“You’re too nice to me, Darren. Why?”

“You want me to treat you like a prisoner?”

“No. I meant that even though you still don’t trust me fully – I can see it in your eyes – you have let me into your base, let me work for you, you feed me and provide shelter for me, and on top of that, you let me train with you – however short it was.” She smiled faintly in the end.

“I can see something in you that is worth finding. Yes, I don’t fully trust you yet, but I need to be wary with everyone here. Most of us are like you, minus the assassin-in-training part,” Darren added quieter.

Loree scoffed. “Do you trust me enough to give me back my knife?”

“No,” he answered straight away with a straight face. When Loree didn’t expect an answer from him, he continued. “Not yet,” he added.

Loree didn’t ask further, believing that the time would come soon when she and her special dagger would be reunited.


	6. The Celebration

Since tomorrow will be the first day of winter, officially, everyone was off duty for the time while the celebratory decorations were put up. Tables were brought out; food has been prepared and drinks by the barrels. There was a place ready for the fire which would be dancing in a few hours in the middle of the path.

When everything that could be, was ready a few hours ahead, for the remaining time, everyone went back to their jobs, or resting, depending on the person and their requirements.

“Not fair that they can go to sleep instead of going back to work,” Loree complained to Callum as they entered the workshop.

“But they will be missing the celebration because they are on the lookout. It’s double tonight because there would be a bonfire. And there is no celebration without a bonfire,” Callum added with his finger up, playfully warning Loree.

She smiled and went around Callum to grab the drawing she needed. They needed to work on this together because it was a big piece, made of little pieces. It was such a focus-demanding job that it had four drawings on big pieces of papers, and while Callum worked on creating the big parts for the second one, Loree worked on assembling the first. They had a time limit; they needed to be ready before the first snow fell because then it would be hard to install it.

They worked through the little time they had before the celebration started and worked still when they heard people starting it. When Callum finished with what he was working on, he announced that he would be joining the people outside.

“I’ll be there in a second, I just need to finish this,” Loree called out, her back to Callum, trying to speak over the shouting outside.

“All right,” he said, but Loree only heard half of it because he got swept in with the celebration also because she fell back into her focus over the delicate pieces.

After a while, when she had finished with the part, she decided she’ll stop for now and go outside and enjoy the celebration. As soon as she did, someone hung a garland around her neck and put a drink in her hand. It was Kimberley, one of the few girls at the base.

Loree had met her a couple of days back by accident, but they became friends right away. At first, Loree had doubts about her, thinking she had bad intentions with her or would stab her in the back as some of her old teammates almost did. She turned out to be wrong and found out that Kimberley is just a genuinely nice girl who is in the gardening team.

“Drink up!” she shouted, smiling, as she was swept away by her friends, dancing and joined the circle around the fire. Loree sniffed the drink in her hand and sipped from it. It was sweet, like fruit juice, and smooth, but it had a peculiar aftertaste to it, which wasn’t bad but was new to Loree. Liking the drink though, she finished it before she reached the dancers around the fire, and when Kimberley spotted her, she pulled Loree in, and they danced together.

Another of that sweet drink Loree had previously, she was feeling dizzy, but happy. She saw Callum walking towards her, a drink in his hand too, but a different one to what she had. Loree saw Callum wasn’t particularly sober anymore, he was half-tripping in his walking, making his drink spill onto the grass.

“Are you having fun?” Loree asked with a wide smile but knew the answer already.

“Best night of my _life_!” Callum shouted.

“Shhh,” Loree chuckled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

They were leaning against the main hut’s walls, looking at the other celebrating in front of them.

“– about you?” Callum asked, and Loree looked at him frowning, not catching the first half of his sentence. “Are you enjoying yourself?” He added.

Loree looked away from him, and spotted Kimberley on the other side, with someone in the shadows. Feeling the urge to look elsewhere, she saw everyone with wide smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands. The celebration was something they all have been waiting all year for and are happy to break out from the tightness of their everyday routines for this one night.

Looking back to Callum, who was still waiting for her answer, she said, “Yes, I am.”

“You don’t look like it,” he said, slightly slurred, gulping down the remaining of his drink. “You look sad,” he added.

“Sad?” Loree scoffed, looking aside. “I’m not sad.”

“But you look sad. And lonely standing here.” He took a step as he said it.

Loree was still not looking at him; she couldn’t because as much as she didn’t want to admit it to him, she was kind of lonely. With only Callum as her friend, her proper friend, her days are monotone but spent somewhat happy. Deep down, she knew she wanted more, a bit more.

“I know something for that,” he said, wanting to lean against the wall from a bit far, so he tumbled but regained his balance and crossing his arms, looked towards the others.

“What is it?” She asked back.

Callum looked at her, with something new in his eyes that Loree did not recognise at this moment. He was leaning towards her, but she took it as his drunkenness, not knowing he had other intentions. With Callum leaning forward and Loree leaning back away from him in slight confusion, Callum lost his balance at one point and fell to Loree’s feet.

“Oh, Callum! Are you all right?” She kneeled next to him when she saw from the corner of her eyes a figure appearing next to them.

“Is everything all right?” Darren asked, crouching down as well to help Callum up. “I saw him lean and fall, though I had been watching him since the beginning.” He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, the other holding Callum as he was trying to stand up, holding onto the wall too. “He can get a bit ... carried away when he had a few drinks.”

“An-n-nother!” Callum shouted and mis-stepping, he almost fell again, but Loree caught his arm and putting it over her shoulder, she nodded towards the workshop.

“Let me put him down to rest.”

“Do you need any help?” Darren asked, worried about her holding Callum’s weight on top of hers since he knew she wasn’t entirely sober either; and there were sharp and hazardous things in the workshop though he could see the torch gave light to the room, as the forge wasn’t.

“I think I’ll manage.” She adjusted Callum’s arm on her shoulder and walked slowly but surely over to the workshop.

“I can’t let you carry him alone.” Darren appeared on the other side of Callum, taking his other arm over his shoulder. Loree nodded, smiling, admitting to herself that this way, it was indeed easier, and they were walking faster towards the workshop. She also tried to ignore the sudden tingling feeling in her stomach that appeared because of Darren brushing her hand while he held Callum up.

Zig-zagging between the tables and stands inside, they made their way through with a few bump-ins only. Getting to the door, since Darren was closer, he opened Callum’s room’s door – the door _to_ the rooms was always open. Stepping in, they walked over to his bed, but before they could put Callum down, Darren stopped.

“Darren?” Loree looked at him, but he was watching something on the small table beside Callum’s bed. She looked over in the faint light from the candle on the table and saw some drawings as well as a picture of a boy on top of them, weighed down with a rock to prevent them from scattering in the wind that was blowing in gently through the open window now.

“Darren!” Loree called again.

“Sorry.” Darren shook his head to clear it, together they put Callum down onto his bed as gently as they could.

“Who is that on the picture?”

“Ryan,” Darren said with a sigh. “He was Callum’s brother.”

“Did he die?” Loree asked, lowering her voice, feeling out of place for asking the question.

“Yes. Ryan died in the fire at our last place. He got everyone out from the house but himself.” He sighed, looking away from the picture. He spotted the open window and closed it, followed by blowing the candle out. “I owe him my life.”

“I assume that’s part of the reason why you put me with him instead of the fighters,” Loree said, looking down.

“I knew we would benefit from you being in our fighter team, but I also knew that pairing you with him would not only lift _his_ spirits a little,” he looked at Callum, laying on his bed, sleeping, “but it would benefit us as much as it would have been if you were in the fighting team. And besides, I saw how proud you were of your handiwork; I made the deduction you’d enjoy this more than fighting.”

“All this from reading my face without seeing my eyes as I answered your question?”

“Yes.” He stepped to leave the room and Loree followed.

Closing the bedroom door, they tried to leave quietly and without knocking anything over, but of course, Loree had to walk into one of the stands which had a bowl of nails in it, knocking it over, sending an echo of clattering sound through the hut.

Darren grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling on the floor, now covered in nails, but this meant holding her close. Leaning toward him, Loree felt the heat rising to her cheeks, and she blessed the firelight that was the only light source in the room, for somewhat hiding her rosy cheeks.

Clearing his throat, Darren helped Loree over the mess and crouched down to start to clean up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Loree said. “I’ll clear it up in the morning when there is better lighting.”

“Are you sure? You’re going to trip over them when you go into your room.” He nodded towards her bedroom.

Loree, thinking about this, she realised she didn’t want to spend any more time outside, she didn’t feel like celebrating anymore.

“I think I’ll go to sleep too, now,” she said, finally.

“Are you sure?” He repeated. “The night is young, and I could walk you back to make sure you’ll be fine.” He offered.

“I don’t feel like celebrating.”

“Okay, just ... stay for a short time. I want to show you something.” He smiled, but it was a sweet smile, almost as warm as the fire behind him, lighting up his hair like a halo.

“I don’t know,” she said hesitantly.

“Come on.” Darren grabbed her hand and gently pulled her after him toward the main building and led her inside.

Neither of them noticed Todd’s piercing looks he was giving them as he followed Darren and Loree, hand in hand, walking into the main hut. Losing his taste, he slammed the drink he was holding down onto one of the tables outside and turned back to Kimberley with a wide smile.

Darren led Loree to the back of the hut, through a door which he shut behind them. “Where are we, Darren?” She asked with a smile on her face, created by the excitement, but weary as well, not knowing his intentions.

“I want you to try this,” he said, lifting a cloth from the table under the window revealing a tray filled with baked goods. “They wanted to serve them tonight, but they haven’t made enough for everyone due to an accident,” he added the last part too quick for Loree to completely understand. “So, we decided we will serve them tomorrow at lunch. They are _so_ delicious; you’ve got to try one. There’s jam inside that one of the cooks made, and they are in this sweet but crunchy and soft dough at the same time!”

Darren spoke with such excitement, and Loree could see in his eyes that he wanted one as much as he wanted her to try them. Thinking she doesn’t really have a choice as well as growing curiosity towards what they tasted like, she took one, and right after he did too.

“This is incredible!” Loree said, with a full mouth, her face lit up from the incredibly sweet and soft taste of this pastry.

Darren covered the tray back and nodded. “Right? I told you!”

“Thank you.” She smiled, swallowing the last of the sweet heaven.

“You still don’t want to stay a little longer?” He asked in such an alluring way that Loree couldn’t say not to his child-like playful side that was showing.

“All right, I’ll stay for a little while longer.”

“Great! Come on!” He grabbed her hand again and pulled her out of the main hut. Outside, if anyone noticed them, they didn’t comment on them exiting the hut hand in hand, again. Darren gave Loree a drink that was different than what she had. This liquid was sourer than the one before, but it had a sweet aftertaste that made her want to drink more of it.

“Slow down,” he laughed as he took her challenge on and tried to finish his drink before her. He didn’t.

“Let’s dance,” Kimberley came back to drag her into the circle around the fire again, but at the last second, Loree grabbed Darren’s hand ignoring his pleas to let him go and pulled him into the dancers as well.

They were dancing something Loree didn’t know, possibly a made-up dance by them, but it was easy enough for her to catch up since it was a short series’ repetition while circling slowly around the fire.

Not saying it out loud, but Loree admitted that she had made the right decision to stay a bit longer.

***

When they finally had enough, and also when the fire started to die down, everyone started to slowly go back to their huts.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back,” Darren smiled widely and grabbed Loree’s arm gently and walked with her towards the workshop, one supporting the other.

“Careful with that,” Loree pointed at something that Darren almost swiped off the table.

“Remember the nails?” Darren stopped her by holding on to her waist, pulling her back before she stepped on them.

“Ugh, I forgot.” She looked at him, then crouched down to start to brush them aside. “I’ll clear it up tomorrow.”

Darren just nodded, his eyes shining bright and big in the firelight. He stood up and pulled Loree up too, holding he hand a second longer. Loree noticed this and pulled her hands out of his grasp, blushing. Turning around, she walked to her room’s door.

“Thank you for walking me,” she said, smiling. “Will you be able to walk up to your hut?”

“I’ll manage. Why?”

“U-uh, no reason. Just asking because we both had one too many, and you need to climb as well, and tomorrow is another working day, you’d want to be in top shape. –” She bit her lip, finishing, realising she explained for too long.

“Yes,” he nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. “You’re right. I should let you sleep too, after all, are you not starting to install it tomorrow?”

“We’ll see. We have a few pieces to go still ...”

“All right. Good night, Loree,” he said, lingering around for a second, seeming wanting to say something else.

Loree nodded slowly. “Good night, Darren.”


	7. The Fight

“Loree?” Callum shouted from the workshop. He was always up before her, she was still in her bedroom, almost ready.

“Just a second!” She shouted back and was out shortly. “What is it?”

“I need you to grab these from the storage hut.” He handed her a list.

“The one behind the main hut.” She recited, remembering, though she never been in there.

“Yes,” he answered, not looking at her but into the forge waiting for the metal to heat up.

She left without saying anything, the list in her hand, and headed towards the main hut. It was early, way too early for some of the others to be up but Loree has gotten used to Callum waking her up before sunrise.

The sky was this pale bluish-purplish colour as she saw it between the trees. Stepping behind the main hut, she opened the door of the storage hut and looked at her list.

“‘Bucket, broom (long), watering can–’ what on earth is he going to use these for?”

“What are you doing here?” A voice grumbled behind her, which made her jump and tumble into the open hut door.

“Todd. You scared me.” She took a deep breath to calm herself and turned back to the items. “I’m looking for these for Callum.” She held the list up. “Maybe you can help me.”

“No,” he hissed. “But I can give you something other than help.”

“Todd?” Loree looked back and jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by Todd’s swinging arm. “What are you doing?” She asked, frowning at him, spotting the list at the door on the floor. She didn’t remember dropping it.

“I hate having you here, I’ve been telling Darren that much, but it seems like he has grown fond of you and is not listening to me!” He growled. “I keep telling him you cannot be trusted, but he doesn’t believe me!”

“No, he is right. I _can_ be trusted. I haven’t done anything!” Loree tried to defend herself, with words for now, but she knew by the determination in his eyes that her mere words will not stop him.

“It’s only a matter of time,” he took a step closer, his hand in a fist. Loree went through enough training to spot the signs of his movement, and determine the best way to avoid it, and conjure up a defensive attack.

Swinging his hand, he almost collided with her face had she not ducked. She tried to swing his legs out from under him but failed for not having enough momentum and got hit by Todd who tried again and succeeded.

Loree fell to the ground but tried to get up, only to be pushed down again by a kick from him. Grunting, she remained laying on the ground, but knowing she had to get up soon – otherwise, he _will_ harm her – wincing she rolled over and crouched up.

“I don’t see your point though,” she said, standing up. “Why do you think I will do something that will reveal my ‘true nature’, the person who you think I am?”

“Because that’s how it is! Don’t think I haven’t heard your little story the night you came here,” he hissed. “I know you are an assassin–”

“No! I am not! I was forced to join the team _training_ to become one. I was only with them a _few months_ before I needed to flee. It takes _two years_ to become a Royal Assassin, something _they_ wanted me to become and have had no choice in it at that time because the court was raising me!” She was shouting now but hoping she wasn’t loud enough to wake the others. “If you _really_ listened you would’ve heard this part too!”

“It doesn’t change a thing. You started something you cannot get out of!” He raised his voice and paired it with a few easily blocked swings.

“You have such a tunnel vision!” She raised her leg to kick him in the stomach. Todd stumbled back, but this just angered him so much that he drew his sword he had tied to his belt.

Loree noticed that in the beginning but she hoped he wouldn’t use it. Realising she wouldn’t stand a chance, Loree wanted to shout, but Todd charging at her distracted Loree, as she was focusing on not dying or being cut at least, by a blade she contributed to in sharpening.

“Todd, stop this!” She said, standing now, at a distance from him. Extending an arm, with the other, she held her torso. It wasn’t too bad, but she did hurt it while they were scuffling. “I am not your enemy!”

“Todd!” A girl’s voice came from behind him and turning around, he lowered his sword but didn’t put it away. It was Kimberley, looking shocked to see Loree barely holding herself together and Todd with his sword drawn out. She rushed to Loree and helped her up. “What’s wrong with you?” She spat at him.

“Everyone will see soon enough that she is not who she tells everyone she is!” He shouted after the girls.

“Or maybe we will find out that somebody in our camp is not who we thought they were!” Kimberley shouted back, frowning, disappointed in Todd.

She took Loree to the infirmary even though Loree kept saying she is fine; she just needs to lay down. Kimberley didn’t listen to her, of course, and when Kori saw them as they stepped through the infirmary, she started clearing a bed and began gathering whatever she thought she’d need to tend to Loree.

“What happened?” Kori asked when Loree was on the bed.

“She was fighting with Todd. But it wasn’t a practice, it was aggressive,” Kimberley explained.

“Why were you fighting with Todd?” Koi asked Loree.

“He came at me,” she said, trying to sit up.”

“Stay down so I can see to this cut,” Kori held her arm down, and as Loree looked over, she only noted the cut on her upper arm now. She didn’t feel it, and she didn’t remember when she could have gotten that. “Why would Todd do something like this?”

“I don’t know,” Kimberley answered frowning. “I’ll get Darren.”

“No, don’t!” Loree shouted before Kimberley can leave the hut. “I mean ... This is nothing, we don’t need to bother him with this.”

“Oh, but I have to. That’s the rule. Anyone gets into a fight; Darren knows about it. We made up the rules, so we follow them,” she said, and before Loree could answer, she was out of the hut.

Kori was putting something on Loree’s cut when shouting came from outside. It was hard to understand, and Loree only heard a few words from a sentence, not enough to understand. A minute later, Darren walked in.

“Are you all right?” Darren asked Loree as he saw her.

“She is fine. Just a cut,” Kori answered instead. “I cleaned it out and put some of this on it,” she pointed to the tub she now gave to Loree. “You can go now but be sure to change your bandage twice a day.”

“Thanks, Kori.” Loree smiled.

“Anytime.” She smiled back and turned to put the items she gathered away.

“I’m going to talk with him,” Darren said and turned to leave.

“Wait.” Loree caught up with him. “It was because of ... what I told you. He said he heard it, and he doesn’t believe me. I don’t want you to hurt him, but I’d be happy if you could make him believe that I am not the bad guy here.”

“I didn’t plan on hurting him, and I know that he is still sceptical,” Darren answered. Loree, having no idea what to respond, just nodded as they walked towards the workshop.

“I still need to get the stuff Callum sent me to collect,” Loree added.

“All right. I’m going to talk to Todd. If he does something like this again, tell me. Don’t be afraid.”

“I’ll try.”

Darren nodded, and they both went separate ways.

“Todd,” Darren nodded to the side, calling him out of training. Today it was his turn to train those who wanted to learn to fight.

He told something to his students and turned and walked towards Darren but not without giving his sword a glance, that lay on the ground by the others’ weapons.

“What is it?” Todd asked, suddenly impatient.

“What’s your problem? Armed fighting with one of us in broad daylight?”

“She is _not_ one of us, can’t you see!? She is deceiving all of us!” He retorted.

“No, Todd, she is _not_ the enemy here, but if you continue this way, _you_ will be!” Darren warned him. He could see Todd fuming under his proud cover, not agreeing with Darren one bit. “If I hear that anything like this happens again, that you have harmed, physically or verbally, anyone here, you will be gone, and you know I mean it! This is your last straw!”

“Are you hearing yourself? That little assassin-bitch is already getting to everyone here!”

“No. Not everyone, just you,” Darren added, as a final warning, then he turned and left.

***

“What took you so long?” Callum turned back as Loree stepped in, balancing all the things in her arms. His tone wasn’t mean, more like curious, but Loree couldn’t help but notice a slight annoyance.

“Sorry, I ran into Todd, and we had a little ... disagreement.” Loree set the things in her arms down. “What creation do you need these for anyway?”

“No creation, we’re just out of them,” Callum answered, and Loree chuckled because of her misunderstanding. She didn’t notice the look Callum gave her, an admiring glance.


	8. The Patrol

Everyone was gathering in the main hut, and Loree only knew because Callum reminded her. She was so in the process of piecing something together, was so focused, that she jumped when Callum placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Calm down.” He held his hands up defensively. “We need to go. They are drawing out who will go on the patrol.” 

“Now?” Loree looked out the window and was surprised when she saw how time flew by. “All right.” She stood and dusted herself off, hanging her apron on the hook by the door. She grabbed her cloak and stepped out of the workshop with Callum by her side. Pulling her cloak tighter against the chilly winter wind, they crossed the path and stepped in the main hut where almost everyone was already there, waiting. 

When the last people stepped in, Darren stood on a chair and lifted his hands for attention. 

“As everyone is here now, we will begin the draw of the names for tonight’s patrol. As per usual, our scouts, our eyes in the sky, will draw the names. Tonight, and from now on, there will only be two people per team going on patrol, instead of the three that went until now. This is because a number of you have asked me to only send two. After all, they will be tired the next day and therefore having ‘fewer people half-unable to work is better’.” Some laughter broke among the people. “Their words, not mine,” Darren added with his arms up in defence and got off the chair and waved two guys over. “Freddy, Lincoln, come.” Darren had a wooden pot in his hands, filled with pieces of paper. 

One of them, a tall, curly-haired one, stepped up and drew two names. Then the other, also tall but he had long dark hair which he half tied back, took two papers out of the pot too. 

“Kimberley and Ty,” said the first boy. 

“Thank you, Freddie.” Darren nodded. “Lincoln?” 

“Derek and Robin,” he said curtly. 

“Thank you. This leaves us with another two to draw.” He held out the bowl, and both of them drew two-two papers again. “So, again, Kim and Ty and Derek and Robin are our first two teams,” Darren added. 

“Will and Todd,” Lincoln continued. 

Freddy leaned closer to Lincoln and whispered something, showing him one of the two papers in his hands. 

“What is it?” Loree whispered to Callum. 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he can’t read his writing?” 

“Freddy?” Darren stepped closer. “Would you mind sharing the last two names?” 

“It’s ... you and Loree,” he said, finally, very quickly. 

If there had been something in Loree’s hand, she would have dropped it, as her jaw dropped as well.  _ How can  _ she _ be in the draw? Who put her in there? _ For that, she knew the answer to, but she couldn’t believe it. 

People started turning back and finding her with their eyes, staring at her, surprised or threateningly. Finally, someone spoke up after the seemingly lifetime long four seconds. 

“Why is  _ she _ in the draw? She is not one of  _ us _ !” It was a woman, clearly upset by the fact that maybe  _ she _ didn’t get chosen and Loree, an outsider to her,  _ did _ . 

“She  _ is _ one of us now,” Darren spoke up, approaching the woman. He looked at her, challengingly. “Anyone else who has a problem with tonight’s draw, speak up now!” 

No one did, but there were a few murmurs. 

“Excellent. The chosen ones, please stay. Otherwise, everyone can resume what they were doing before,” Darren added. 

People started to drift out of the room; some couldn’t without giving Loree a disapproving look. 

“Callum, you can go too.” Loree turned to him. 

“Okay,” he said with a pat on her shoulder. As the room cleared, Loree, Darren and six others assembled in the middle of the room. 

Todd crossed his arms. “I don’t find it fair that  _ she _ can come. People would give their arms and legs to join a patrol, and they feel like she is taking their chances, and rightfully,” 

“How am I not a part of this community yet?” Loree looked around as she said. “I am working and contributing to this base just as much as the others! Who do you think patches up all the metalwork here? Who do you think creates new swords and knives and whatnot for the fighters?” Loree raised her voice as she finished. “Your hate towards me blinds you.” 

“How about  _ I _ blind  _ you _ ,” Todd started to draw his sword, but Darren stepped in front of him. 

“Todd, Loree, that’s enough. Todd, you and Will take the north. Loree and I will take the south side, and you four decide which one of you takes the east and the west side,” Darren finished and gently tapped Loree’s arm. He nodded to the side, indicating he wants to talk to her. 

“What?” Lorre crossed her arms as they stepped outside, the hushed voices of the others barely heard from inside. 

“Don’t mind them.” 

“I don’t,” she snapped back at him, then exhaled. “How am I not part of this community? I’ve been here quite a while now, I’ve done just as much work as everyone else, even though Callum does it mostly, but even he told me once he doesn’t know how he managed without help,” she said. “They all are blinded by the fact that I wasn’t here at the beginning of  _ this _ ,” she motioned around.

“That,” Darren nodded, “and your past.” 

“Don’t tell me no one else here has a dark past,” Loree looked at him doubtingly. Darren remained silent, and that was all the confirmation Loree needed. “I know having the training to become an assassin isn’t the best past to have, but honestly, if I am here to harm any of you, don’t you think I would have done it already.” 

“You’re right.” There were raised voices from the hut, so the two went back in.” 

“But that’s the same as last time!” Robin complained. 

“I know, why isn’t that good?” Ty called back. 

“What’s happening here?” Darren asked frowning. 

“Robin is complaining that he has to get the east again,” Ty explained. “And my argument is that exactly because of that should he get to patrol it again. He knows it now, having patrolled it before, he knows where to look, as I do in the west.”

“That  _ is _ a good argument; you can’t deny that,” Loree commented and saw Todd wanting to tell her off, but Darren spoke up and snuffing the words back down his throat. 

“Robin, why do you not want to go patrol the east?” Robin opened his mouth to argue but closed it right away for realising how silly it might have been. “My thoughts exactly. Robin, you and Derek, will go east and Ty and Kim to the west. Now that we decided this grab your packs, and let’s go!” 

Everyone grabbed the backpacks that were prepared for them before and headed to their directions. Todd turned back the one last time to look at Loree with a piercing look. 

Loree and Darren spent the better part of their walk to the river in awkward silence. Darren seemed to want to say something when they heard rustling nearby, then a chatter of two men. 

“Is it one of the other groups?” Loree asked. 

“No,” Darren was distracted, looking in the direction of the noise. “Hide! Hide!” He started pushing Loree between some bushes, but she said nothing. 

In a moment, they heard the men on horses pass by then stop. They dismounted and led their horses to the water while continuing their chatter. 

“Man, the captain has some issues if he thinks anyone lives out here,” one said with a disbelieving sigh. “It’s barbaric,” he said disgustedly. 

“It’s not the captain, you know,” the other turned to his partner. “It’s Him above.” 

The first man looked at the other one confused. “God?” 

“No, you idiot,” the other hit him in the back of the head.  _ “Him.” _

“Ahhh.” He nodded. 

“Yes. ‘Ahhh.’“ The other looked away, shaking his head and muttering. 

“Still,” the first one started again, “Why would anyone live out here?” 

“I don’t know,” the other said annoyed. “Let’s go.” He mounted his horse, and without waiting for his partner, he walked back onto the road.

Loree waited until they were gone before she said, “Now what?” She looked at Darren, seeing him deep in thinking. 


	9. The Poster

They heard shouting from outside, and when Loree looked up and was about to stand, Callum put his hand out. 

“Don’t mind them. Childish behaviour is weekly. People tend to get a little stir crazy sometimes,” he said, not even looking at Loree while working on what he was working on. 

With one last look, Loree went back to her drawings, almost finished; however, someone barged in the workshop. 

“You!” He shouted, something in his hand as he charged for Loree. 

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Stop it.” Callum jumped between them, pushing the man away from Loree who was holding a metal rule as a weapon, thinking it would’ve been so much easier if she had her knife … “Talk to me, Freddy!” 

Freddy looked over Callum’s shoulder and gave Loree a piercing look before he gave Callum whatever was in his hands. Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Callum turned around, with a pale face on. 

“Callum?” Loree stood up and grabbed the paper out of his hands to read it. 

However, there wasn’t much to read because most of the paper was filled with an accurate drawing of her face. The only writing was on the top and bottom of the page saying ‘Wanted’ and the price on her head and who to report back to. 

Loree looked up, sharing Callum’s expression. 

“Who saw this?” She asked Freddy. 

“Everyone,” he said, and Loree paled more. She felt like digging a hole to hide in. “I showed everyone what I saw in town.” 

“This was in town? How far away is that?” She asked. 

“A few hours walking,” Callum answered. “We don’t go there regularly, only when we need to stock up of items we can’t find, make or grow for ourselves. Now,” he turned to Freddy, “why would you go around boasting about this?” He asked, pointing to the paper in Loree’s hands. That was the only thing anchoring her to the ground – and the presence of others – otherwise, she would have gotten into panic mode. 

She can’t believe they did this. Or she can, but not the fact that they did it so late. She has been here for a while now, and only now do singular attacks on her show up? And who could be behind this? The Snake? Her trainer? Her ex-teammates? Someone here? 

She looked around the faces in the room, heavily arguing now, and took some steps back, back towards her room. 

“Loree?” she heard someone call after her, then another voice saying something else, but she didn’t listen. Her lights were on now, shining bright and blinding. She had to get out of here; she couldn’t do this to them. She couldn’t prove them right – she is not the evil they think she is.

Slamming the door behind her, she grabbed her bag and shoved everything necessary in it. She looked at the flyer she put on her nightstand and ripped it to shreds. 

“Loree,” said Callum standing by her door, with a worried expression. 

Loree’s world of panic disappeared as he spoke her name, and the real world came back, with all the noises – the shouting coming from outside. She looked towards it, frowning. 

“I thought you took care of that.” 

“Freddy is relentless. No doubt he has gone and told Darren. Expect him to be here in a minute.” 

“I can’t.” She turned back to her bag and threw it over her shoulder. “I need to leave. Now. Before people come looking.” She attempted to go past Callum, but he didn’t budge. “Callum, let me go. It’s for you and your people. Nothing good will come if I stay here.” She tried again, and again, he didn’t let her. 

“You can try all you like; I won’t move.” Loree looked around her room, and her gaze fell upon the window. Callum must have seen her look at it because he said, “If you try to run, I’ll tie you to the furnace myself with an anvil tied to your legs.” 

Loree frowned. “Gee, Callum. No need to get brutal.” 

“Anything to keep you here. You can’t leave.” He finally stepped away from the door and took a few steps in her room. 

“Callum, I have to leave. I’ll draw people here if I stay.” 

He took another step and crossed his arms. “And you’ll do what?” 

Loree shrugged. “I don’t know. Give myself up.” Callum laughed. “What’s funny.” 

“What you just said. Do you think that’ll solve your problems? Giving yourself up? They’ll either beat you and send you back to training or kill you.” 

Loree took some steps back in surprise. “You know?” 

“Don’t you think the person you work for deserves to know the truth about their employees? Darren told me during your first days.” 

Loree looked aside. “That doesn’t change anything. I still have to leave.” 

“No, you don’t,” Darren said from the door. He passed Callum and stood between him and Loree. “You’re one of us now. Not that many people stood by Freddy, angry when he ran around waving that paper,” he nodded to the scattered pieces on the floor. “You have people beside you to protect you.” 

“But see, this isn’t what I wanted either! I didn’t want a disagreement between people whose home I walked into. I don’t want them to choose between me and their own. If they really have to, the choice is between protecting their home or not.” 

“But you’re part of their home now,” Darren continued. 

Loree closed her eyes and shook her head. Darren put his hands on her shoulder to try to calm her down. “Loree, you’ll be fine here, everyone will be fine.” He slowly took the bag off her shoulder. 

Loree covered her face as she didn’t want them to see her tears. “I didn’t want this. I didn’t want this. I’m so sorry.” She was crying now, and without hesitation, Darren embraced her and let her cry it out. 

After the morning’s news, Loree’s mind was on and off about her plan on how to escape the camp. She thought of various ways, both including people and not, when to do it and how. However, one thing remained the same throughout the day, and that was the fact that Callum didn’t let her go anywhere. She couldn’t even do her private business alone. 

It was suffocating, but she understood that from their side if they even looked away from her for one second, they think she might bolt out of the camp to give herself up. Which was still her plan – to go back to her trainer, bear the consequences and continue on with her previous life. Because one thing was for sure: she couldn’t stay here and bring the danger home.


	10. The Sparring

One night, Darren walked in the workshop without Loree noticing. He stood for a moment and watched her mumble to herself, deep in concentration of what she was drawing. 

“Hello,” Darren said, and though he didn’t intend to, he made her jump. 

“Darren, hi.” Loree collected her drawings and stood up. “Why are you here?” 

Darren laughed out of awkwardness. “We decided, or you asked me to help you train today, remember?” 

“Ahh, yes. Sorry. Yes. I was just so caught up in drawing,” Loree said as she made her way through the workshop into her room. Darren followed with a look from Callum. “Let me just change, and I’ll be there.” 

Loree shut her door. This was her chance. She plotted this day for the past few days since the incident with the poster. Her days, and everyone’s here, were numbered since people – guards, bounty hunters – could show up any minute, day or night. And now that her plan is in motion, all she needs is Darren to remain unknowing towards it, and for herself to one, not give it away, and two, act her part well. That might not require much acting, but she will see. Loree changed, as she said, into more suitable clothes for both the training and the road. In her bag, she hid some food and water, her cloak and some change of clothes. She even had an excuse about the bag she’d be bringing with her. 

She opened her door and went past Darren and out of the workshop. She gave him no chance to ask about the bag in front of Callum because he’d know she lied and the whole plan would fail. 

“What’s with the bag? We’re only going to the river,” Darren said. 

A few steps later, after Loree made sure Callum could not hear them, she said, “Weapons. Works-in-progress. I want to try them out and see how they need to be improved.” 

“I see,” Darren said, nodding. 

“Why the river?” Loree asked. They usually trained in the little clearing in the woods behind the huts. 

“Because the training area is taken by Todd and his gang,” he said. “I thought best not to go near them. Especially if weapons are involved.” 

“Good thinking.” Loree smiled.  _ Are you sure this is not a plan to get me alone?  _ She thought. They were having more alone-time together in the last few days, mainly because Darren wanted to keep an eye on her, but she enjoyed it. It will really be a stab in the heart to do what she planned and to leave him. 

They walked in silence to the river in the south, where they once patrolled together. Since then she didn’t get chosen, let alone be paired with Darren again, and she didn’t know if it was because her name has been removed from the bowl or misfortune. 

When they got to the river, she saw two torches on both sides and something by a tree on the ground.  _ Sparring sticks, _ Loree realised as they got closer. 

“You really got ready, didn’t you?” 

“Well, I didn’t forge my own weapons, but I tried. You said you wanted to train, I happily obliged,” Darren said, smiling. 

Loree set her bag down by a tree and turned to Darren just in time for he threw one of the sticks at her. She caught it in time and gave him a look. 

“Good, your reflexes are still on.” 

“Ha-ha. Hilarious. I’m only no good at sparring, not defending myself entirely,” she argued. 

Darren’s answer was to attack, and though Loree blocked most of his hits, Darren did hit Loree’s leg out from under her, resulting in her landing on her back with Darren’s stick’s end pointed at her. 

While he helped her up, Loree admitted he was way better at this than her. “Are you this ridiculously good at every form of fighting?” She asked while standing in starting position. 

“Maybe.”

This time Loree tried to attack, but Darren stepped aside and let her charge past. Realising this, she turned around quickly – quick enough to lift her stick to block his head-shot. 

“That would’ve hurt a lot,” she commented while continuing to attack. 

“Only if you hadn’t blocked it.”  _ Defend, defend, attack. _ “Seems like they thought you something there after all.” 

“They didn’t have much time,”  _ Attack, defend. _ “But some stuff stuck.”

In the end, Loree managed to get a hit in – a hit on his arm –, but he forced her up against the riverbank. Darren - 2, Loree - 0. 

Looking up and sighing, they walked away from the river. “I’m never going to get this.” Loree motioned to the stick. “It’s not like an everyday thing to fight with a stick.” 

“It’s not only about that,” Darren argued. “It teaches you different tactics and defensive and offensive methods that you can use elsewhere.” He pointed to Loree’s hands with the stick. “For example, you’re holding it like a sword. You need to place your hands further away. If you try to fight with it as you would with a sword, your upper arm will get tired very fast,” he explained. 

“All right.” She corrected her grip, and they started again. This time, Loree stood for longer, but eventually, the stick was knocked out of her hands, and she ended up in a – loose – choke-hold by Darren. 

“You’re impossible to win against in this.” Darren let her go, and she continued after she turned around to face him. “Or in anything.” 

“Okay.” Darren nodded, smiling, and went to the tree where the sparring sticks were before. He kneeled down and unfolded a blanket. “I guess you just need some motivation.” What he lifted from the folds of the blanket surprised Loree. 

It was her special dagger.

She reached out for it, getting lost in the moment for a second, then realised he isn’t just going to give it to her. No, she’d have to win it. 

“Haha. No.” He stood in starting position. “Go and get it.” 

So she tried.

And failed. 

Three more times. 

After the last time she hit the dirt, she threw her stick on the ground. 

Darren leaned on his stick and smiled. “Giving up already?” 

“No,” Loree said grumpily and picked her sparring stick up. 

“Aww, and I was so getting ready to play with this.” When Loree looked up, she saw Darren trying to fling it open, trying to work it out. 

“That’s– That’s not how you do it.” 

“Shh! It’s mine now. Don’t tell me what to do with it.” 

“It’s not yours; it’s mine.” Loree shot back, angry now. 

Darren lifted a brow at her. “Really? Then why do I have it?” 

Loree squinted at him, giving him a piercing look. “I can’t win it back sparring with these.” 

“Well, you’ll have to. That’s your task if you want it back. No other way.” He shook his head theatrically as he put the dagger away. “If it takes you hours or days, so be it.” He stood in position yet again. “But this is the only way to win it back.” 

“Why is  _ this  _ the only way?” She lifted the sparring stick.

“Because this something you’re not that good at. Why would I want you to not fight for something you cherish?” He shook his head. “That would make no sense at all. The world doesn’t work that way.” 

Loree took some steps towards him. “Darren, please.” This part of her plan had already gone on for too long; she didn’t account for this. Sure, getting her knife back would’ve helped her, and she still wants it, but there is no way she’s going to get it back today; or get away today now … 

She stopped two steps from him, still pleading. 

“‘Please’ what? I’m not just going to give it to you.” 

“If not that then at least let me win it back some other way.” 

“Nope. This is your weakness,” he hit Loree’s sparring stick from below, but her grip was tight. Darren smiled and continued, “so you must make it a strength.” 

“How many times do you have to defeat me?” Loree asked. 

“However many times it takes you to start winning finally. If we have to be here until dawn, we will.” 

“Why are you so invested in this. Why do you suddenly want me to have it back?” 

“Loree, you were the one who wanted to train. You chose me to help you. You also didn’t specify what to help you train in, so I chose something I know you can’t do that well. This,” he showed her the dagger, “is only motivation. I don’t particularly want you to have it back. Still, if it is a necessary motivation for you to win, I’m willing to bargain it away.” 

“So … one win?” Loree asked. 

“Let’s make that three. So that we know you really did win it back, out of the lesson and not out of luck.” 

Loree walked back a few steps. “I don’t think there is such a thing as luck on my side in this.” She mumbled, shaking her head. 

“What was that?” Darren put his hand to his ear, trying to hear her better.

“Nothing. Let’s do this.” 

It took Loree two more tries to almost win – ‘almost’ because she stopped after having Darren in a corner but didn’t account for his stick and got hit in the side. Three more tries and her winning move was hitting Darren’s hand, making him drop the stick and pretend-hitting him in the neck. 

“Bam. I win.” 

“You win.” Darren echoed. 

Loree lowered her stick and looked away. “I won,” she said again, disbelieving. 

Darren picked his sparring stick up and said, “You best believe it because it happened. You’re improving. Now, let’s continue. You still have two more wins to go.” 

“Darren, please. Can this one win not be enough? You won like fifteen times.” 

“ _ That _ is because I trained and trained and trained with people who were better than me in the beginning, then, in the end, I became better. All because I was dedicated to improving my skill. Are you?”


End file.
